


Feelin' So Matroyshka

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flashbacks, M/M, Mentioned suicide, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: The year is 2062.Sal's last life ended in a drug overdose in a hot tub in the bathroom of a hotel in Florida at the age of 29.In that life his name was Alex, or rather, her name was Alex. She cared about peace, and made sure everyone knew that with an iron fist.She had become a historical figure at a young age.She had written books, she had done art, she had done as many protests as she could.It was a shock to everyone, even her wife, when she had died.This is after that.This time her name is Matryona.This time she had been born in the city of New Tokyo, originally named the city of Nockfell.This time she lives in an old apartment building where countless murders have happened.Most of which she remembers, for in her first like she died because of them.This time the apartment building is called Nockfell Apartments, originally named Addison Apartments.And most importantly this time she's found her Rhonda, originally her Travis."Feelin' So Matroyshka" - The Scary Jokes





	Feelin' So Matroyshka

  She speeds down the road, weaving herself through cars on her bright bubblegum pink motorcycle. Her motorcycle doesn't clash, or stand out as much as it would've when she was just the little Sally boy. When her face had been ripped to shreds. When she had to have that glass eye. When her hair was always up in pigtails. When her mother was dead. When she had to wear that wretched mask to hide what was once there.

  Now though, she blended in easily. She no longer had the goth aesthetic she once had, but that was for the better. Now she only wore bright colors. Blues, pinks, yellows, greens. They all blended in with all the brightneon lights that were all over the city, traping it in a pink colored prison at night and making it seem almost dead in the day.

  Most life operated at night, as more and more people started to only be able to sleep in the day. Of course there where still things that went on in the daytime, like children would still go to school in the day even though it made it so more and more people were failing because they hadn't gotten enough sleep.

  When she got to the bar she had parked in an alleyway and pulled her sticker-covered helmet off, letting her once again naturally blue long and fluffy hair go free in the faint breeze. She made sure her outfit was as fine and as straightend out as it could be. She was wearing bright red skinny jeans, thigh-hight hot pink healed combat boots, an old white t-shirt with a few too many holes in it, leather fingerless gloves, and a white and black leather biker jacket with a blue stripe across it.

  She headed inside, aimlessly wondering around until a bright blue left eye and a bright pink right eye met two eyes a pretty gray color that was almost blue. The woman who's eyes she'd locked with was familiar and gorgeous enough she stoped paying attention to everyone and everything around her. The woman was tall, taller then she even with her boots. She was incredibly skinny, although no where near underweight. She had a round little button nose, exactly like one a lover of her's had in a past life. She was Latino with short blond hair and bright red lipstick that shined under the lights.

  She knew who it was and had to actively stop herself from running over and trapping the woman in a tight embrace.

  "I- Hello...?" Why the hell did she have to start with that?

  The woman smiles.

  "Sal Fucking Fisher. I knew I'd find you at some point"

  She can't help but smile back.

  "Oh, I'm happy I found you too. I would've killed myself again if I hadn't"

  The woman chuckles.

  "So, what's your name this time around? Mine is Rhonda."

  "Matryona. It's Russian"

  Rhonda chuckles again.

  "You're still just as beautiful as before"

  "No, I was hideous before. Y'know I'm still afraid of dogs. Not as much though."

  "Well at least you getting over your fear" Rhonda places a hand of Matryona's cheek before pulling her into a deep kiss like nothing neither woman felt before. Something about their lips touching for physically the first time but mentally the millionth time. One pair of lips being covered in lipstick and the other being perfectly free of childhood trauma. The fact that they both had found each other's eternal love that both their hearts had ached for for years.

  It was heaven.

  It was perfect.

  And neither cared that they were in a shitty little bar.


End file.
